


First Impressions

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Justified
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: There's a town car in Boyd's drive.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt that went: Personally I've always wanted a ficlet of the reunion from Boyd's pov that basically consists of him going "fuck he got hotter gdi". So here it is!

“Hey, who do you know drives a town car?”

Boyd looks out of the window of the church, and sure enough, there’s an inconspicuous sedan in his front yard, distinctive only in that it’s new, out of place in a county of broke down cars and trucks.

He means to tell Devil, “No one,” he means to tell Devil to get his gun and get this car off his lawn. Then the door opens, and two boots swing out of the car. Boyd sees the boots first, then the jeans outlining a lean silhouette, up to a belt buckle and the hem of a suit jacket and a gun. Boyd’s licking his lips before he gets to the face, because this is precisely his kind of man, long limbs and strong hands and a stride that says he knows just what to do with himself, on his feet in a fight or sprawled between your legs, the boots adding a touch that piques Boyd’s interest, a fact he blames on all the Westerns he watched with -

Then he gets to the man’s face, half hidden under his white hat. It’s a man’s face, stripped of all the traces of adolescence that Boyd knew so well, a square jaw and a squint to the eyes. But, oh, it’s a face that Boyd would know anywhere in the world.

He swings open the church doors without any recollection of how he got there from the window, brushes past Devil and his questions and spreads his arms wide. And Raylan was gorgeous as a petulant teenager a thousand feet under ground - Raylan in 1989 had a smile that could win over the most reluctant of girls, a glint in his brown eyes that hinted at the conflagration below - but Raylan twenty years grown is a vision, from the cut of his cheekbones to the hips Boyd could span with his hands, from his hat to his boots.

Boyd opens his arms and Raylan walks unhesitatingly into his embrace and Boyd is momentarily vanquished by the feel of this man in his arms. He lets go only so that he can step back and take it all in again, this man grown from the round cheeks and hellfire of the boy that Boyd had loved.


End file.
